


ART: No Way Out

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Star Trek Art [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Art, Computer Colors, Digital Art, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Hickeys, Ink, M/M, Male Character of Color, Marking, Neck Kissing, No Sex, Pencil, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: Garak and Bashir are trapped and after long hours it leads to other things.Now in color. (Name change)
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Star Trek Art [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/199064
Kudos: 6





	ART: No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Another shot at pure computer colors. This is about my 6th out of ALOT of art. Of course the line art is in the usual pencil/pen. Just posted the line art a couple of days ago.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Garak or Bashir. Paramount does. And I make no money off of this.

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/BFyz6Lf)


End file.
